Since
by brencon
Summary: Set after 'Not Pictured'. Logan picks Veronica up from the airport and they spend time together. One Shot. Please R&R.


**AN: **Set after the season 2 finale. Not set in the continuity of events of "Not Pictured", but then I feel those moments moved too quickly. One Shot.

**Disclaimer: **Veronica Mars belongs to Rob Thomas and the CW, not me.

X X X X

It has been 4 days. 4 days since Cassidy blew up the plane. 4 days since Aaron Echolls' brain matter splattered across a TV screen in the Neptune Grand. 4 days since Cassidy jumped from the Neptune Grand. 4 days since Mac's life was turned upside down. 4 days since Veronica thought her father had been murdered.

It has been 3 days. 3 days since Logan bought a beach house. 3 days since Dick moved in with him. 3 days since Veronica, Logan and Mac were brought into the Sheriff office to make statements. 3 days since Veronica realised her father was alive.

It has been 2 days. 2 days since Cassidy Casablancas' funeral has taken place. The only people there where Kendall, Dick, Logan and his birth mother. 2 days since Aaron Echolls funeral has taken place. The scene was filled with crying female fans of many ages. His children were not seen.

It has been 1 day. 1 day since Wallace returned home from New York after spending time getting to know Jackie's mother and son. 1 day since Aaron Echolls will was read. 1 day since Trina Echolls announced she would be playing herself in the made-for-TV movie based around her adoptive father's tragic life. 1 day since Logan and Veronica decided to take things slow. They had been sitting out beside the beach. Dick was sleeping off a heavy night filled with drinking and drug taking. After the past 3 weeks, and Logan's drunken comments at the alterna-prom, and the events on the roof, Veronica realised that she needed Logan as much as he needed her.

It has been 20 minutes. 20 minutes since Keith Mars left Veronica alone at the airport. 20 minutes since Veronica called Logan to come back and collect her.

It has been 5 minutes. 5 minutes since Veronica throw her suitcase into the back of Logan's SUV and climbed into the passenger side. 5 minutes since Logan drove out of the airport parking lot.

Now.

Veronica and Logan sit in silence. Not comfortable, but not a tension filled silence.

Logan keeps throwing Veronica sideways glances. She only called to ask him to come back and pick her up. Called, talked for 2 minutes, 3 tops, hung up.. No explanation was given. He didn't ask her because he didn't want to push her. But the curiosity is becoming too much.

"V?"

Nothing.

"Veronica?"

Again, nothing.

"Ronnie?"

A flicker of a smile crosses her lips.

"Ronnie, why are you not thirty thousand feet in the air, eating peanuts and ordering miniature bottles of jack daniels that will make the time fly by?" Instead of answering, Veronica turns to her right and watches the other cars whiz by in the other lanes. "Veronica, this is me. You can tell me."

"My dad didn't show."

"What? Did you call him or send a smoke signal or something to, you know, get him there?"

"No signal. No fire. So, I was wondering if we could head to the office, see if he left me a note?"

"Are you sure that's a good thing? His last appointment _was_ with Kendall, queen of the damned."

"Logan, this is my dad, probably the last good parent left in Neptune."

Logan turns his attention back to the road in front of him and sighs.

"Sorry,"

"Don't be, I'm not. My sad excuse of a father was a bastard and is now thankfully rotting in hell."

"So, can we go to the office?"

"Sure, it's not like I have anything important to do."

Veronica turns and smiles at Logan before reaching into her messenger bag and pulling out her phone. This time, she had signal. She dials her father's number and receives his voicemail

"You've reached Keith Mars, sorry I can't take your call, but leave your name, number and credit balance and I'll get back to you. " A few seconds of silence passes without a beep. "I was only kidding about the credi" was all he got to say before he was cut of by the beep.

"Hi dad, it's Veronica. You know, your daughter? The person you bought two plane tickets to NYC for so we could go together? It would've helped if you showed up, but that's ok. Oh, the reason I'm calling…um, what was it again? Oh yeah, what the hell? Pricilla Banks had something so very important in that briefcase that made you forget all about me? No, that can't be it. I'm going to give you five hours to call and explain to me without judgement. Even if it's just one minute past five hours, you'll get the bull. Bye." She hits the end button and throws the phone back into her bag, then places it back onto the floor of the SUV.

"Remind me never to piss you off." Logan says, a smirk on his face.

"Scared of me, are ya, rich boy?"

"Terrified. I don't wanna meet the bull." Logan says, causing Veronica to laugh. "Only another ten minutes till we get to the office."

"Great."

"What do you wanna do after that?"

"Sharpen my horns." Veronica says, placing her fingers at the edge of her head.

"And after that?"

"Movies?"

"Great. Risky Business, here we come."

"Don't tell me your gonna strip down to your underwear and dance on the coffee table?"

"I thought you liked my legs?"

Veronica blushes and bites her bottom lip. Logan's smirk grows bigger.

"I knew it." He says triumphantly.

"Just drive, buckoo."

X X X X

At Mars Investigations, the office is locked up, all lights off and the sign flipped over to 'closed'.

"Well, at least we know that she didn't drink enough blood to kill him." Logan comments as Veronica gets out her keys to unlock the door.

"She probably took him to finish off later, is that what you are saying?"

"Yeah."

"Logan?" Logan looks at her. "Shut up." Logan laughs, but salutes. Veronica places the key into the lock and turns it. Hearing the click, she turns the handle and opens the door. She pulls the key out and puts it into her pocket. She heads into the office, Logan following closely behind. Once inside, Logan swings it shut. Veronica walks into her father's office and starts searching the table for any note or explanation from her father. Finding none, she heads back out to her desk, Logan is sitting on the couch, and again she searches through the papers. Finally she finds a post-it stuck to the top of the phone. She reads it aloud.

"Sorry for the not showing, honey, but I'll explain once I get home, which will be in a few days. Pricilla brought me something that I have to urgently deal with. So, have a nice time, don't worry. Say hi to Logan for me. No staying at his new home. Dad." She rips it from the phone, crumples it up and throws it into the bin.

"Veronica," Logan starts, standing up and moving towards her. ",who is this Pricilla woman?"

"That is Kendall's real name. She was involved in a little criminal activity…with the Fitzpatricks no less."

"Wonder what it is she has him doing?"

"Probably has him finding Big Dick, or has him helping her get away from Liam. Or has him helping her with the Phoenix Landtrust. Or has him making a fool of himself. Either one. Personally, I hope the last one."

"So, wanna go get movies now? And ice cream?"

"Fine." Veronica says, moving towards the door. Logan follows and heads out first. Veronica slams the door shut, locks it and moves down the corridor. Logan pulls her close, and like just over an hour ago, twirls her around while kissing her on the cheek and lips.

"What are you doing?"

"Since we have no Kendall slash Pricilla or Keith Mars, the only man in Neptune licensed to use a shot gun, to interrupt us, I, for one, am going to take full advantage." Veronica threads her arms around his neck as Logan raises his left hand and tucks a straying strand of hair behind her ear before cupping her face and placing his mouth over hers. He smiles at the taste of her lips before brushing his tongue against them, trying to get them to open. He sighs as they open and thrusts his tongue inside, tasting everywhere. His tongue meets hers and the fight for dominance. Logan places his forehead against hers and pulls back.

"We should head out."

"Is Dick at home?" Logan nods. "Let's go to my place. This way, the only one that can invade our alone time is Backup, but he likes you, so that'll be okay."

"Do you still wanna get movies and ice cream?"

"Why do I need that when I have a nice treat right here?"

Logan smirks again, placing a chaste kiss on her lips before pulling away. Veronica's hands fall from behind his neck to her side. Logan holds out his right hand, which Veronica accepts, and they head back towards the Xterra.

X X X X

The front door to Veronica's apartment swings open with a crash as Logan and Veronica stumble in. Their mouths have been connected for the last ten minutes as they made out tenderly on the porch. Once the tenderness turned to passion and the blood in their veins began to boil.

Veronica frantically tried to open the door, a difficult task what with Logan making her moan and gasp every few seconds as he sucks on her pulse point. They get inside and Logan quickly closes the door with his foot. He gently nibbles on her earlobe as she leads him into her bedroom. She turns their entwined selves around and pushes him backwards onto her bed. Laughing lightly, Veronica sits on his lap and crashes her lips to his. She slides her tongue into his willing mouth and kisses him hard.

Logan's hands rest on her hips. He looks into eyes for any sign of refusal. Seeing none, he places his hands on the edge of her shirt, traces his fingers up to her chest. He starts to unbutton her red top and quickly slides it off. He then lets his hands fall to the edge of her shirt. He takes a firm hold, and pulls it over her head, breaking the contact of his lips from hers. Sitting on his lap, Veronica strips him of his white shirt and green fitted t-shirt. Veronica's eyes fall to his six pack and she unknowingly begins licking her lips.

Smirking, Logan reaches up and pulls her down flush against his bare chest, pressing his lips to hers. His tongue snakes into her mouth and again they are fighting for dominance. Pulling away, Veronica reaches down and begins taking off her boots. Once barefoot, her eyes return to his naked chest and she can feel her mouth start to water. She glances at his face to see if he notices, but finds that his eyes are staring at her chest. She again blushes and giggles lightly. Logan shakes his head and looks back at her face.

"What?"

"Why is that the first thing that men look at are these?" Veronica asks, moving her hands in front of her breasts.

"It's a male thing. Anyway, were you not of thirty seconds ago looking at my perfectly chiselled chest?"

"Vain much?"

"That's why you like me though."

Again, she giggles and leans down to kiss him. She moves forwards to gain better access and feels his hardness pressing into her thigh. Her cheeks begin to darken and her eyes glaze over.

"Is that a roll of quarters or are you really happy to see me?"

"What do you think?" Logan asks, his voice low as he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me."

Logan didn't need to be told twice. He reaches up and puts his hand on the back of her neck and pulls her face down to his. As her lips willingly open, he groans into her mouth and gyrates his hips. Veronica gasps and bites down onto his lip. Logan's hand falls from the back of her neck to the middle of her back, where the clasp to her bra is. He starts fiddling with it and finally it comes free. She pulls back and swings the garment off herself, onto the floor. She takes a breath and turns to face him again. Again his eyes are locked on, his bottom jaw hanging loose. Veronica sighs over dramatically and she places her hands on his chest, feels the heat radiating off him. His eyes are filled to the brim with darkness and lust. Logan's hands begin to rise from her hips to her breasts. He slowly, carefully, cups her breasts in both hands and looks directly into her eyes.

"I love you." He breathes out. His face moves up from the bed towards her chest and she can feel her pace quicken. His face is inches away from her chest. She can feel his breath on her breast. Her nipples harden. He moves at a snail pace forwards and takes one of her nipple between his teeth, alternating between sucking and biting. Veronica's hands roam through his hair, low growls escaping her throat.

"Clothes off. Now!" She growls urgently as she jumps from his lap. She makes quick work of removing her skirt. Logan quickly joins her side and removes his shoes, jeans and boxers. Veronica latches her mouth to his and jumps, throwing her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. She feels his hardness below her and it makes her smile, knowing she can affect him so much by doing so little.

"Do you have protection?" Veronica asks huskily.

"Jeans pocket." Logan chokes out.

Veronica falls from her perch and picks up his trousers, searching through the pockets. Finding the foil wrapper, she rips it open and hands the latex covering to Logan. He quickly rolls it down his full length. Veronica again jumps onto him, causing him to fall backwards onto the bed. She hastily sucks on his neck as Logan rolls them over. Once on top he looks at her.

"We don't need to go this far just yet….I can wait."

"Logan, I was the one who initiated everything. Would I have done that if I didn't want this…didn't want you?"

Logan shakes his head. He reaches down between her legs and enters one finger inside her. She groans out loudly and pushes down to meet his finger. Once she is accustomed to it, a second finger enters. He begins plowing in and out with his fingers, her wetness making her slick. He slows his pace, leaving his fingers inside for a moment before taking them out. She gasps at the loss of contact, but that is soon forgotten as he slowly enters her, inch by inch. The tightness surrounding him is so much, he feels like he may shudder inside her too early. He keeps his composure and begins to slide in and out of her with slow, steady strokes. Veronica reaches up and grabs the back of his neck, pulling his lips to hers. She thrusts her tongue inside his mouth and wages war against his tongue.

After many minutes, or hours, or sun filled days, it doesn't matter to Logan, he feels her grasping him tightly, pulling him inside her as far as he can go.

"LOGAN!" She screams out as her world shatters and breathing is lost in the passion.

Her clenching muscles drive Logan over the edge and he pushes into her with all his might.

"RONNIE!" He roars, his essence spewing white hot inside the condom. He breathes deeply and falls on top of her. Logan places lazy butterfly kisses onto her face before rolling themselves over again so that she is lying across his chest. His eyelids grow heavy as he feels her reach for a blanket to throw over them. As his eyes close out of exhaustion, he hears the one thing that he thought he may never hear escape her lips.

"I love you."

X X X X

**AN:** That was my first proper love scene. Tell me what you think.


End file.
